That Night
by Alsheon
Summary: What happened at that night in the inn where Grisia disguised as a female cleric? Well, everyone is also dying to know. Especially as Grisia and Tyler announced their intention to marry each other in the next morning. Rarepair! TylerxGrisia. Betcha surprised.


"Tyre! Tyre!" Tyler woke up with a start from his mere an hour sleep with a frantic high-pitched scream and a handful of beautiful white-haired disguised Sun Knight in his arms. Tyler immediately petrified.

A second later, Tyler jumped up, "What's wrong Knight Captain?!" Tyler asked, afraid that it will be another undead horde coming to their ways. God of Light have mercy on them, they just finished the last one with much difficulties!

"Protect me!" Grisia demanded as he yanked Tyler by his front collar and shook him relentlessly.

"I will! What's wrong?!" Tyler nodded and asked when suddenly frantic banging from the windows can be heard.

"Beauty, are you in there?!"

"Goddess, open the window!"

Then from the door came a knocking sounds, also frantic.

"Fairy, I'm still supporting a wound, can you treat me?"

"Lady, do you have a time?!"

Tyler was immediately terrified. God of Light! The Sun Knight's charm is indeed beyond measure! Even without his usual dazzling smile and golden hair he's still very popular!

"What are you petrified for?! Help me getting rid of all those disgusting men!" Grisia ordered.

"Have no worry Knight Captain Sun, your chastity will be safe with me! I swore in the name of God of Light," Tyler solemnly swore. If he failed to protect this overly gorgeous man, not only he failed the Storm Knight, Moon Knight and Metal Knight who had placed their trusts in him, but also his own captain and Adair who was still leading the Church's troops against the undeads!

"Stop talking nonsense!" Grisia retorted when the window suddenly broke, "Tyler!" Grisia yelled. A burst of protective wind, lightning, and earth spells appeared out of nowhere that Tyler is sure did not come from the pure Sun Knight who should never know magic. Not at all.

"Stay back vile-minded people!" Tyler yelled to the intruders as he brandished his sword, although he's not as skilled as Adair, who is practically the greatest role model of a vice-captain, and Vidar, who is the second greatest role model of a vice-captain, Tyler was still someone who lead the entire Hell Knight's platoon for years without a captain.

* * *

"He- _she_ is my wife!" Tyler declared as he pulled Grisia close, glaring offensively at the intruders.

"What?! No way! You're a bodyguard at best!"

Tyler looked down on Grisia who looked back at him with a blank gaze that masked his incredulity. A second later Grisia snapped out of it, "T-that's right! He's my husband, so please, kindly you all scram out and don't disturb a married maiden!" Grisia declared.

The horde of jealous men looked conflicted, "Goddess, don't lie! Then, why did you ask that handsome blue haired man to sleep with you earlier?!"

"Because he's my brother!" That's not a lie, Ceo _is_ Grisia's brother in all but blood.

No one can say anything, clearly, if there's anyone who can be a brother of such a beautiful woman it could only be that devastatingly (annoyingly) handsome blue-haired man.

"Proof it!" One man, finally, desperately yelled.

Both Grisia and Tyler froze for a millisecond before exchanged a perplexed glance, "Why should we? Our relationship is our problem!" Grisia glared defiantly, dammit! Should he just kill them all?! But it had been a hassle to save them from the horde of undeads! Damn it all! Damn Ceo for refusing to be in the same room with him!

"Then, you're not married!" Another selfishly accused.

"You..." Grisia was speechless over how shameless they are before he was suddenly pulled and a pair of lips connected with his.

Grisia tensed, his azure eyes are wide in shock and he couldn't even move. When his mind finally registered the situation, his pale cheeks got redder and he trembled, in disgust? Anger? Embarrassment? No one knows. But one thing for sure is the others perceived it as embarrassment.

"Hmph!" Grisia wanted to scream at Tyler for atrocious action towards one's own captain (he IS the captain of the entire Church) when Tyler suddenly deepened their kiss, his tongue invaded Grisia's mouth expertly that it quickly made Grisia helpless. Tyler quickly tightened his hold on Grisia and deepened their kiss even more that Grisia could only let out a few breathy moans instead of furious protests.

All the men stared agape with wide eyes that looked like bulging out. One of them suddenly coughed awkwardly and the others snapped out of it, blushing and awkward. "S-sorry to interrupt you!"

"Continue on!"

"We're so sorry!"

All of the intruders who wanted to abduct Grisia no matter what just a minute ago quickly scram out of the room in frantic.

When the room was emptied with the exception of "married couple" Tyler reluctantly pulled away. Still hugging the petrified Grisia tightly, he hesitantly spoke up, "Knight Captain Sun... Are you... Okay?"

Grisia snapped, "NO!" He almost shrieked. "What in the name of benevolent God of Light and all things good in this world did you do?! Why did you even k-kiss me?!"

"That's the best counterattack to the enemies who suspected our identity as couples," Tyler explained.

"Why- Why are you so calm about it?!" And so good at it too?!

Tyler revealed a professional expression, "As a member of Hell Knight's platoon who specialized in espionage, I and the entire platoon were demanded to be able to adapt quickly in our role and serve the best response to any dangerous exposed situation."

Grisia gawked, he almost forgot about that, the Hell Knight's platoon's knights were all indeed specialized in such things. Just like how the Sun Knight's platoon was the best in Holy Light capability and demanded to be the best out of all, or how the Earth Knight's platoon was the best in defense and so on.

Grisia gave up, he could only blame it on his bad luck... Or Ceo, damn it! Grisia covered his face, sobbing mournfully, "My first kiss..." Grisia unconsciously muttered.

Tyler revealed a hint of blush, as expected, it was really Knight Captain Sun's first kiss. "I deeply apologize for my atrocity, but please understand, Knight Captain Sun. Or..."

Grisia looked up, "Or what?"

"I'll take responsibility," Tyler declared solemnly.

Grisia gawked.

* * *

"So, how was last night?" Ceo greeted them cheerfully at the first floor's dining room. His eyebags are a bit better than yesterday.

Laica tilted his head, "We heard some banging sounds, does your chastity still intact, Grisia?"

Grisia harumphed coldly at them, grabbing some blueberry desserts at the table and leave.

Vival smiled bitterly at the beauty's indignance, "Tyler, you did a good job last night, I hope?"

"That sounded dirty," Laica said dryly.

"I mean, you did a good job in protecting Grisia's chastity last night, right?" Vival rephrased it after glaring at Laica.

Tyler lowered his head bashfully, "No worries captains, we managed through the night without any big accident."

Ceo paused, "So how many barged in last night? I would help but I was too busy catching up with my sleep."

"Why would you ask something like that?" Vival looked at Ceo in bewilderment.

"With Grisia, I bet it was a lot, how many spells he used last night?" Laica asked solemnly.

"Don't mind him," Ceo cut off, looking at Laica pointedly. "However, are you okay, Tyler?" Clearly, there are so many suitors, but they managed through the night.

"Yes, somehow..." Tyler scratched his head and nodded.

"Alright, but what happened last night?" Ceo asked curiously.

Tyler sighed, "Some people barged in and I need to search for a best man and an expensive ring."

The three captains paused, staring at Tyler bewilderedly. "Best man? Ring?" Vival squeaked out.

Grisia came back then, having finished his desserts but still too hungry after so many stimulations, "I want a diamond ring and you will be the one who extend the invitation for my teacher," Grisia said blandly as he snatched Vival's untouched bowl of congee and sat down beside Tyler.

"Yes, I'll do my best," Tyler nodded seriously.

"What? One of you, please explain," Ceo slammed the table, he couldn't not hearing the gossip after such teaser!

"We're getting married," Tyler smiled bashfully as he held Grisia's hand who looked back at them pointedly as if challenging them.

 _*Clang* *Clatter*_ The three captains dropped anything in their hands and gawked at them. "What the fuck happened last night?!" Laica shrieked.

* * *

"Roland, your vice-captain and I are getting married," Was the first sentence Grisia said when he finally met Roland face to face.

Roland's bottomless black eyes stared. "... What?"

"I'm taking responsibility over Knight Captain Sun..." Tyler said bashfully.

"...What?" Roland's face contorted into something worrying.

"Yeah, after thinking about it for the whole night whether I'm okay or not, I realized all the standard beautiful girls I met are all either spoiled, whiny and annoying noble princesses who all made me want to punch the wall or a psychotic obsessive girl who tried to kill you all... Or some girls who readily ditched me when we got in trouble. I guess, I'm okay with Tyler," Grisia elaborated as he gestured with his hands casually.

Tyler smiled, "He said yes," he confirmed.

Roland's mouth hung open as he looked at his bestfriend and vice-captain, "...What?" He once again expressed.

"Actually, I'm not completely okay," Grisia suddenly said and Tyler smiled helplessly. "In the future, I don't want Tyler to be in a situation where he should kiss some random person for the sake of his espionage mission. I hope you can take care of that, Roland."

"... What?" Roland desperately repeated his question, this time, towards the other Holy Knights who all supported dark faces.

Ceo glared darkly at nothing, "Let him to sleep in the same room just for _one night_ , and they talked about marriage the next day. I shouldn't have trust him..." Ceo mumbled darkly.

"What should I report to Judgement?" Laica also murmured depressingly.

"I also want a 180cm beauty..." Vival stared into the distance, jealous of Tyler's luck.

Grisia rolled his eyes, "Do you only talk with one word?"

"How...?" Roland instead asked.

Grisia sighed, "It was a scary night where we were ambushed by several creepy thirsty creatures. To ward them off, Tyler kissed me. When my first kiss was stolen by a man I was shocked, but I found myself not really minding it," Grisia twirled his long white hair in his hand and explained.

Roland then stared coldly at Tyler, "Tyler, I'm questioning your chivalry. Grisia, let's put this marriage thing aside, have you told the others that you're getting married?"

"I will, after I became the Demon King. Now for the serious question, Roland, do you _want_ to be the Demon King?" Grisia bluntly asked as the others who were chained gawked.

"GRISIA, WHAT THE F*CK?!"

* * *

It had been a long and stressful time, but they finally managed to convince the Sun Knight back through deception. And that's when the news officially spread out (Amongst the trusted members of Holy Knights only).

"W-what? Y-you're... Captain... You're already promised to someone?!" Adair cried out in shock as the entire platoon sat there, dumbstruck.

"Promised, eh...? I think you can say it like that, but I think we won't officiate our marriage because of my position and all. A Wedding also sounded like a hassle," Grisia said as he admired the diamond ring around his ring finger

"Does she mind it? I'm sorry to ask this... Did you and this person started when you were... the Demon King?" Adair asked solemnly, trying to recall the names of every woman who lived in the Demon King's castle.

"No, before it," Grisia said.

Adair inhaled deeply, that just broadened the list... "Is she a good woman? Is she worthy for you?"

Grisia blinked, pushing his stray golden lock off of his face, he said, "What made you think the person who gave me this ring is a woman?"

Everyone froze like they had been struck by Grisia's advanced lightning spell, "T-that person is... a man?" Ed asked disbelievingly. "C-captain... you swung both ways? I-I thought you were..."

"I didn't. But then I just do after a crazy night when we were undercover," Grisia said, unaware about the underlining meaning inside the words.

Adair gawked, this can't be! He had devoted his entire time, heart, mind, and body to his captain, thinking that's the most he could do with his captain favoring women over men. Turn out he can be bend so easily! This is a fraud, Adair wanted his chance back! He admired and loved his captain like no others, he _adored_ his captain from the bottom of his heart. Who is this new man?!

Adair's face darkened, "Who is he...?" Adair covered up his dark tone with fawning and awkward one, added with an awkward smile.

Grisia smiled, "Oh, you guys know him so well."

"Captain, I truly can't guess," Adair said helplessly. _'Please don't let it be Judgement Knight. Please don't let it be Judgement Knight. Please don't let it be Judgement Knight. Please don't let it be Judgement Knight. Please don't let it be Judgement Knight. Please don't let it be Judgement Knight-'_ Adair chanted in his mind.

Fortunately, Grisia is someone who never really like to play with his platoon, that is admittedly the strongest yet the most spoiled, "It's Tyler."

For the second time of the day, the entire Sun Knight's platoon froze as if they had been struck by lightning.

"T-Tyler?!" Ed squeaked out.

"T-that's... Captain, it's not the same Tyler who we had in mind, right?" Acedia, the laziest but most efficient member-after Adair, asked fearfully.

"Who do you have in mind?" Grisia asked sarcastly.

"Th-the Hell Knight's vice-captain? The one who often came to us seeking advice?" Antoine, who is the second most charismatic man in the Sun Knight's platoon- after Adair( _members only, okay? Not counting the captain)_ , braved himself and asked.

"Do we have any other Tyler in the Church?" Grisia raised his brows. Everyone sunk in their seats and looked at the pale Adair in painful sympathy.

"I see..." Adair nodded meekly, Grisia wanted to say more but suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Cloud?!" Grisia exclaimed then sighed. "I told you to just call my name," he complained and the Cloud Knight tilted his head a bit.

"I did, but you didn't hear me..."

"What do you need?" Grisia then asked.

"You're needed for an emergency meeting..."

"Sigh, fine, fine, may God of Light blessed you all. Come, brother Cloud, Grisia wants to know what kind of God of Light's teaching that our brothers are perceiving and spreading," with that, both knight captains swiftly gone from the shaded training field number 22.

"Atrocious! That damn Tyler!" Aurelio, who was crowned as the one who bore the second most beautiful hair- after their captain, indignantly shot up and scolded.

"Our Adair had spent forever, pledging his life to captain, but who get the good ending?! That ungrateful piece of shit!" Austin, the calmest member in the platoon, actually cursed angrily.

"Adair! You have to do something!" Acacius, who supported the most innocent look- after their captain (Everything good can only have their captain as the 'best'), cried out indignantly.

"Do you want to crash the wedding? Ah, but they won't have any..." Alben, who can be said as the second whitest-second only to their captain, expressed his regret.

"Whatever you do, as long as it's not head on against the captain, I'll support you, Adair," Aegeus, the one who has the best protection spell in the Sun Knight's platoon, patted Adair's shoulder.

Adair shook his head as he gently removed Aegeus' hand from his shoulder. "Captain is not my fate... But let me have some nice talks with Tyler," Adair's face darkened as he grabbed his sword.

Ed stared petrifiedly, "He won't kill Tyler and then kill himself for committing the sin, right?" Ed asked.

"We can't do anything but to support him..." everyone sighed.

"Should we also arrange our 'in-laws' talk for that man?" Ed asked to his friends who all immediately grinned diabolically.

"Of course." Is the result of the discussion.

* * *

Chasel almost had a heart attack when his student dropped by his house with listless look and tired eyes, he was even more bewildered when Lesus uncharacteristically dragged a hand down his own face and looked at Chasel like he's the last ray of hope.

"Teacher, you can call the former Knight Captain Sun back, right?" Lesus asked and Chasel became more bewildered.

"What happened? Is your Sun Knight acting up again?" Chasel asked bluntly.

"He... No... Can you call Teacher Neo?" Lesus asked again.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You know adding Neo into a trouble would only triple it up," Chasel said.

"It's about Grisia... He's getting married."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Neo! This suspicious crow has a letter for you!" Aldrizzt called out for his partner in crime who was lazying around some distance away.

"What?! Step it up, mage! I'm not standing up to fetch that, read it!" Neo hollered back.

"Neo, you know I'm currently washing our clothes right?" Aldrizzt said in annoyance.

"So? Read it!"

Aldrizzt rolled his eyes and opened the letter, his red eyes speedily read the letter, various expression crossed his face, starting from surprise, then shock, then astonishment and finally, disbelief. "Neo..." Aldrizzt said hesitantly.

"What?" Neo asked lazily.

"It's about Grisia..." Aldrizzt turned to look at Neo. Aldrizzt noticed Neo tensing after the name was said, Aldrizzt knew his concern, having Grisia as his ward was indeed very hard... Aldrizzt only knew Grisia for a bit yet that boy (He's a boy from Aldrizzt's point of view) had gotten into so much troubles. Aldrizzt can't imagine how he was when he was young.

"What did that bastard do?" Neo asked in annoyance, masking his worry.

"It was said that..." Aldrizzt trailed off before inhaling deeply. "He's getting married," Aldrizzt finished.

Neo disbelievingly stared at Aldrizzt and jumped up, "F*ck! That bastard, I, his teacher, had not even find the right lady to settle down with, yet he's already on the way?!"

As Neo raged Aldrizzt slowly shook his head, "No... it's not a lady..."

Neo paused before staring even more disbelievingly, "You mean to say my beautiful and girly successor finally embraces the other side of the river and got himself a man?!"

"I think so?"

"... Tell me Aldrizzt, with my student, just which position will he occupies in his new relationship?" Neo asked distantly.

Aldrizzt gulped as he squeezed dry the clothes in his hands to channel out his nervousness, "The girl..." Absolutely. Aldrizzt couldn't think of any other way... Well, Grisia is tall, perhaps his partner was shorter- but no, impossible. All the knights in the Holy Temple were all tall...

Neo's face darkened as cold fury overtaken it, "That means I raised a daughter all this time?!"

"Neo calm-"

"Motherf*cker, like hell I'm sending him away just like that! I shall see who is this man and could he stand under the power of the history's strongest Sun Knight!" Neo declared as he snatched his sword and ran off.

"Wait- Neo! That's the wrong way!" Aldrizzt desperately yelled as he was stuck with the laundry.

Eventually, they managed to arrive at the Church. What happened after that? No one really wanted to talk about it.


End file.
